What If?
by eltigre221
Summary: What if Optimus took Elita-1's place all those years ago? What if it was a different planet that Arachna 7? What would have happened to him, what did happen? Would he still have been part of the Space Bridge Crew? Would they have found the All Spark? What if he changed, and became something entirely new? What if he came back? What if, just what if? AU, TFA, pairing, OP/Jazz & other
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is solely based off what would have happened if Optimus took Elita-1's place, and what if it was a different planet they were on, that's all. Well hope this is good, enjoy.**

* * *

**Prelude**

**Switching Places**

* * *

They knew it was against the rules, they knew that they would get in trouble if they were caught, however both foolish Elite Guard academy rookies wanted to explore the planet and find the Energon and the Decepticon warship. He was against it from the beginning, saying that they'd be in trouble if they'd get caught, he was looking out for them, and they repaid him by getting him killed. They didn't know about the creatures on the planet, all they cared about was history and glory. Not caring about their lives, he did that for them, however at what cost was it that they found the ship that day, what cost was it for the Energon?

Even a thousand stellar-cycles later, neither of the now full members of the Elite Guard has been able to forgive each other for what they did, or rather, what they didn't do. He made sure they'd both made it out of that cave alive, however was it worth it to not go back and make sure that he was given a proper burial back home? They'd never know the answer, because they weren't even allowed to go back and retrieve his shell. The mech who they lost, who was the best friend of the two former fools, was known as Orion Pax.

He was a brave mech, a bit on the small side, but big enough to be accepted into the academy. He was honest, didn't talk much about his past or his family, but he was the greatest friend to both of them. Orion Pax was an amazing mech. Although neither Sentinel nor Elita-1 could ever compare to the spark that was lost all those stellar-cycles ago, however, the funny thing about what happened that day, is that no one truly knows what the three cadets truly fought that day, other than a red, blue and black cyberwolf.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, hope everyone likes the prelude, and the first chapter, bye till more comes, later :D oh and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the first chapter of this fic, hope everyone likes it, and well until next chapter, later, I've got to work on some DP fics now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Protecting the All Spark**

* * *

_**Many millions of stellar cycles ago, war raged between the heroic Autobots against the brutal Decepticons, for control over the planet Cybertron. The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor, their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a despondent war torn planet, and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online.**_

"What a load of scrap metal," Came the voice of a very angry and agitated medic bot. "Why do waste your time watching those old history vids anyways?"

A small yellow minibot who was sitting in the chair, watching the old vids turned around to answer the white and red medic bot. "All the best 'bots in the Elite Guard learn from the past Ratchet."

The old war-vet medic just huffed and stated. "Look around kid, the Great-Wars ended centuries ago."

The little yellow and black bot was still determined though. "But you were there Ratchet, what were the Decepticons really like?"

Ratchet just sighed, "Trust me Bee; you're better off not knowing." He paused and then pointed outside the _Orion_ where the rest of their Space Bridge Repair crew was working. "Besides, looks like the others could use some help."

"BUMBLEBEE, MY WREAKING BALL'S STUCK AGAIN!" Bulkhead, a large green and black mech from an Energon farm called out to his smaller best friend. Bumblebee just smiled sadly, and decided to get his aft back out there before his best friend blew a gasket.

As Ratchet and Bumblebee made their way outside their ship the_ Orion_, Bulkhead was dangling from a high area near the Space Bridge they were repairing. Bulkhead was about to call out to Bumblebee again, when a white, green, and red mech, with blue light up head fins, arrived. "Take it easy Bulkhead; I'll get you out in a jiffy once I use my new invention."

Bulkhead was suddenly nervous, "Uh, t-that's okay, Wheeljack, but I think I'll just wait for Bumblebee to get me down."

"Nonsense, I made sure to double check it so that it won't explode." Wheeljack's head fins lit up as he told the green mech this. However, just as he said this, Wheeljack's newest invention up and exploded on him for no reason what so ever. "Now how did that happen? I didn't even activate it yet?" Wheeljack asked to no one in particular. He was once a part of the ministry of science on Cybertron, he was even part of Project Omega from the war but they let him go simply because of too many explosions that occur around him.

"I don't' like heights Bumblebee," Bulkhead suddenly called out, wanting to get down from his perch.

"Cool your circuits Bulkhead, I'm working as fast as I can, and you know there's no bot faster." Bumblebee told his best friend as he ran up the rocks and went to get his friend loose. As he was working, Bulkhead looked as if he was about to throw up, but he held it down long enough for Bumblebee to get his friend free however once he was free, both of them fell down to the asteroid below.

Ratchet came to them and just sighed, he hated it when their leader needed to change once every Lunar Cycle so he could remain in control of his more basic instincts. "Look let's get our work done before Prime gets back, now get your crank cases in gear so we can leave this All Spark forsaken sector."

Everyone nodded and soon got to work destroying the rocks surrounding the Space Bridge. As the four of them continued to work, Bumblebee noticed something odd, "Hey where's Prowl? Shouldn't he be helping us with this?"

After Bumblebee said this, a golden shuriken flew past his head and nailed the rock he was working on and destroyed it completely. "You just have to know the weak spots."

"Yah, know Mr. Ninjabot you could give us more of a warning next time?" Bumblebee told Prowl, a gold and black ninjabot who joined their crew a good two hundred stellar-cycles back, who came out of the shadows and caught his returning shuriken.

"That would just mess up my timing." Prowl told Bumblebee in an uncaring tone.

Bumblebee just snorted and got back to his work along with the others. None of them liked working out here in the middle of nowhere, and it was during these times of the lunar cycles, did they really want their Prime to cheer them up, even if it was the usual speech, just anything to make them feel better.

As they worked though, soon enough there was a beeping sound coming from the Space Bridge. It made all of them stop wondering what was going on, sadly the moment they stopped, the Space Bridge burst out a massive amount of energy, and activated. The explosive force of the energy sent everyone back, only for a massive shadowy shape to come in and help them.

The creature was able to get Bumblebee out of the way from any oncoming asteroids, destroyed a massive boulder that would have crushed Ratchet, ran up towards Prowl, who had flown backwards with the help of his boosters, and grabbed him. Turning slightly, the creature shot something towards the mountain of boulders that were about to hurt Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and destroyed the rocks.

After landing with Prowl, the shadowy creature ran towards the Space Bridge and turned it off before anyone else could be hurt. Once the chaos died down, everyone stared at the shadowy creature, and soon enough, Ratchet got mad at the creature and started to curse in Cybertronian, while working on Bumblebee.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your quarters Prime?" Prowl asked as he closed Bulkhead's closed mouth.

The shadowy creature moved into the light to reveal a massive red and blue cyberwolf. The cyberwolf had dark red fur all over its body, with dark blue underbody fur, same with its tail, and a red patch at the end, around its mouth is blue, two small blue patches, one on the forehead, and more by the front left shoulder blade. The cyberwolf also has four bits of dark blue fur by its paws, and the paws themselves are white with black claws, and lastly the cyberwolf has a black crescent moon mark on its black left hind leg.

"Most heat cycles can also be dealt with the help of an adrenaline rush Prowl." He told the ninjabot.

Prowl just rolled his unseen optics, he didn't really like the Prime sometimes because of his cyberwolf half, and because Prime sometimes would just stare at him with cold optics, as if he was ashamed of Prowl or something.

"Then why are you still in your wolf form then boss bot?" Bumblebee asked his commanding officer.

"It's more of a comfort thing than anything else Bumblebee, besides I try not to think about it too much around this time of the stellar cycle." The Prime told the yellow minibot.

"Err, I don't mean to pry Prime, but I've always been curious about, well, how exactly you became a cyberwolf?" Wheeljack asked the Prime, his head fins lighting up with his curiosity, but also in worry. He knew, as did everyone else on their small team, that their Prime didn't like to talk about his past.

Prime didn't look at Wheeljack or anyone; he just looked down, and tried to forget the pain. When all of a sudden a bright blue light was shining a little ways away from them, looking at the light, Prime and his team walked towards it, wondering what exactly it was.

Upon walking up to the glowing rocks, Prime separated the two rocks in front of the glowing one, and making a decision that would forever change his life. Ignoring the protests of his team, Prime lifted himself up upon his hind legs, raised his front paws back, and thrust himself downwards, using his claws to destroy the rock incasing the blue glowing object.

Once the object was freed from its prison, Prime couldn't help but marvel at the glowing orange container that seemed to be singing. In fact to his own highly sensitive ears, Prime could hear singing coming from the container in front of him and his team.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should take it back to the ship so the doc bot can check it out." Bumblebee suggested.

"Leave it," Ratchet exclaimed, not wanting anything to do with the container in front of them. "Or better still throw it back through the Space Bridge, this thing isn't meant to be found."

This confused Prime, "What's got you so spooked all of a sudden Ratchet?"

Then suddenly everyone's Autobot insignias, minus Prime, were glowing, and the voice of Teeletran-1 came over the com lines. "Teeletran-1 to team Wolf, come in team Wolf."

"We're here, what is it Teeletran-1." Wheeljack replied to the computer.

"We have an incoming signal, two in fact, one Autobot, and the other is consistent with that of a Decepticon warship." The computer replied to the now shocked team.

"Decepticons, that can't be right they were destroyed centuries ago." Bumblebee stated, worried about this.

"Defeated, not destroyed Bumblebee, and we're not waiting around for any of them, neither the Autobots, nor the Decepticons to find us." Prime told them.

"Agreed," Ratchet and Wheeljack seconded, Ratchet transformed, and both Prime and Wheeljack put the container into Ratchet.

"Wait you three, why this sudden urgency, we don't even know what this thing is." Prowl told them, somewhat afraid of what might happen soon enough to the six of them.

"There's no time, now let's move it!" Ratchet yelled at him, and everyone ran back to the ship and got as quickly as they could out of the area.

Everyone was soon on the ship, and Wheeljack ran into the hull and started to get their ship out of the immediate area while Prime and Bulkhead removed the still glowing container from inside Ratchet.

"You're the history bot Bee; ever hear of the All Spark?" Ratchet asked as he transformed once the container was out of him.

"Yeah, every bot knows the story of how it's the greatest source of power in the universe, and it gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." Bumblebee told the medic.

"Well here's another story, the only way we were able to win the Great Wars all those many Vorns ago, was by keeping the All Spark out of Decepticon hands. So it was sent through a Space Bridge, flung to some far off corner of the galaxy where no one would ever find it." Ratchet explained to the mechs, and cyberwolf next to him.

"So you're saying we found the All Spark, _the real All Spark_?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, he's saying, _it_ found _us_." Prime told the yellow minibot.

"Guys we gotta get movin if we don't wanna be part of the scrap the Decepticons and Elite Guard Autobots are about to create." Wheeljack's voice came over their com frequencies.

"It's not the only one that found us." Prowl stated, before all of them ran towards the hull of the ship, well almost all of them, Prime needed to stay in the shadows for now as they called Ultra Magnus about this. They were met with the ever annoying second in command to the Elite Guard, Sentinel Prime. Prime knew of the all talk and little to no action mech, he knew more than he should, but for now he had to stay in the shadows, already knowing that they'd have to take a Space Bridge out of there if they wanted to live to see the next cycle.

After Ultra Magnus told them to sit tight, the cyberwolf Prime transformed into his bipedal mode. Standing on his blue and white clawed peds, most of his body is red, with black and blue chest plates, his arms were red to the elbow and went to blue and white clawed servos from there. Prime's helm is blue, with a silver face; he has red and black ears, and Prime has bright blue optics.

Walking into the hull of the ship, Prime told them they need to make a bee-line to the nearest Space Bridge.

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead told his leader.

"Will all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the All Spark." Prime told the green wrecker in a firm tone. "We need to avoid the Elite Guard, along with the Decepticons, so we destroy any debris in our way, and try to maneuver around the 'Cons and the Elite."

Everyone nodded, knowing that their leader didn't want to be discovered by neither the Decepticons nor the Elite Guard. He just liked privacy now and then, thus his somewhat enjoyment at being assigned out here in the middle of nowhere. As Prime took his seat in the command position, he's not an "official" member of the team by the Council's knowledge; however, the cyberwolf Prime is the only one they see as qualified to be their leader.

Turning the ship around, they were soon heading back towards the Space Bridge they were just working on, when they saw it, the Decepticon ship. It wasn't a scout ship that Ultra has said it might be, no, it was the command ship.

"Of course it's the command ship," Prime muttered under his breath, as he took the controls, they maneuvered as best they would while avoiding fire from the Decepticon's ship. As they flew though, navigation was shot, and they nearly crashed into a massive asteroid, however Prime was able to maneuver them safely away. When they were cornered by both the Elites and the Cons, "This is bad, this is very bad." Prime whispered to himself, deciding it was best to fight against both enemies as best they can. Even if they lost, they'd all still protect the All Spark with everything they have.

As they all tried to get ready to be boarded by the Decepticons and the Elites, Prime had a bad feeling that he was going to have to go against his moral codes soon enough. Their ship was still and silent, as six figures came towards their ship. One was the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron, and the other five were Autobot Elite Guard officers.

"Is that Megatron?" Prime questioned, unsure of what he was seeing.

"You never said he was so big." Bulkhead commented in awe at the massive Cybertronian heading their way.

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The Elites were wearing jetpacks, making them able to arrive somewhat faster than Megatron. Although both arrived at nearly the same time and of course they were having a fight atop their ship. As the two groups distracted themselves with battle, Prime took the controls and decided to get them off his ship.

The sudden jump in movement caused almost everyone atop their ship to lose their balance, none of them fell off unfortunately, and however, doing this bought them enough time to get closer to the space bridge before Megatron was blown up by the bomb Starscream placed on him just before he left the Nemesis.

It wasn't even two klicks later that Megatron was blown up from the bomb that was placed on him. The Elites that were fighting him also got hit by the blast; they just didn't sustain as much damage as Megatron did. The explosion caused the ship to stop for a moment, before it continued on its course.

Prime was the first to get up after the blast, "Everyone alright," he called out, getting a few grunted replies in return. Letting out a growl, Prime stood, "Bumblebee and Bulkhead I need you two in the cargo hold with the All Spark, you need to keep it safe, alright." Both nodded and headed towards the cargo bay, where they'd be safe and try to keep the All Spark safe.

As the ship began speeding towards the Space Bridge, all of a sudden the All Spark began glowing, and it engulfed the ship, and all those upon it in a bright blue huge. Seeing and feeling the energy of the All Spark almost made Optimus howl in happiness, almost, he still had to be careful. Once the ship was engulfed in the light, soon a beam of it shot at the Space Bridge, activating it to some unknown location, and then exploding just as they went through, to safety and to having new lives.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, hope you all liked it, and till next one, later, but I might not be writing as much, for reasons only known to me. well anyway, please review, and later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter for this fic, and now we have changes done to our group of fighting mechs, and one femme X3. hehe, well enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Changes Made**

* * *

As the ship went through the Space Bridge and stopped upon a moon next to a blue and green organic planet, all of the Autobots on the ship were alright, along with their leader, who decided to hide, since he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he needed to help from the shadows where it was safer, even if he didn't want to.

As Ratchet called out to the others, Megatron appeared from behind him, and attacked Ratchet from behind. As he pinned the red and white medic to one of the consuls, Wheeljack was trying to help him, however soon Megatron had him pinned too, under his foot servo. Megatron was about to demand for the location of the All Spark, when he was tackled down by a large red and black mech, and a red, gold, and yellow one. These two mechs were known as Ironhide, and Rodimus Prime.

Both mechs were in the Elite Guard, along with their other comrades, their female medic Red Alert; a very smart and powerful medic, who knew Ratchet back during the Great War when she was once a mech. Then there was Brawn, a minibot like Bumblebee, only he was more angry and a very strong mech as well. Then lastly was Hot Rod, a red, blue, yellow, and black mech with a fiery attitude and a love of playing pranks.

As Megatron began to battle the Elite Guard team, Ratchet and Wheeljack tried their best to get out of the command room, and towards the cargo bay where the All Spark was. While Prowl tried to help the Elite Guard for a few minutes, before he'd go with his team. Prowl was able to distract Megatron long enough for Ironhide and Hot Rod to tackle the massive mech down, and sadly enough onto the control panel.

The panel short circuited from the sudden impact and soon the ship was heading towards the blue and green organic planet. Prime flew against the wall from the sudden movement and everyone else who was once standing had landed somewhere and somehow they all ended up unconscious, even Bumblebee and Bulkhead in the cargo hold.

As the ship descended towards the planet, no one moved, not even Prime, who was only half awake, and was trying to get up and help his friends. Although to him it felt like his body wouldn't obey anything his head was telling him, and he didn't even know why. It wasn't until they crashed landed on the planet, did Prime black out, as did everyone else.

* * *

**TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA**

* * *

An earth hour after the ship had crashed, Prime awoke, and what he saw frightened him, almost as bad as what happened to his home. The front of the ship was in near taters, it wasn't all out destroyed, but it was still fixable, but the worst part was the condition of everyone around him. Each and every one there was in some kind of horrible condition, Prowl lost both his legs, Ratchet lost one of his arms, Wheeljack had one broken leg and one nearly unrecognizable arm, and as for the rest, it was even worse, some has lost parts of their faces, it was horrifying, almost like what happened all those stellar cycles ago. "N-No… no…."

Prime ran on all fours towards everyone, making sure to see if they were alive. "R-Ratchet, Whe-Wheeljack, P-Prowl…" Prime tried to get anyone and everyone awake, he was afraid for them, "P-please w-wake up."

"P-Prime…" a voice called out.

The red and blue head shot up from sniffing at the prone form of the red and orange mech he was next to, and turned to face the slightly moving form of Ratchet. Smiling with glee, Prime ran over to his red and white friend, "Ratchet, are you oaky?"

"N-no, I'm not okay, you glitch head." Ratchet growled out at the cyberwolf.

Prime whined at that, before saying, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ratchet winced as he tried to sit up, but Prime stopped him with his massive paw, not wanting his friend to be hurt anymore that he already was, however, Ratchet did run a scan on everyone in the room, including himself. The scans took a few klicks, but it was long enough for Ratchet to know that it wasn't anything good. "I think there is only one way to get us all out of this alive. You're going to have to change us."

Prime didn't like the sound of that, "But Ratchet, I can't I won't change anyone against their will, and you know that," Red ears going flat against his skull in agreement with his statement.

"Kid, Optimus, I don't think you have any choice, none of us will be able to get out of this alive, unless you change us." Ratchet told him, a sad look in his deep blue optics, "Optimus please, we need help, if I have to order you as CMO, then I will, but please this is not negotiable."

Optimus whimpered, but soon nodded, "Alright, I don't like this, and it's against just about most of what I stand for, but I'll do it." Optimus sighed, before bending his head down towards Ratchet's hip plates; he placed his front left paw on Ratchet's chest, to keep the medic in place. Opening his jaw, Optimus thrust his mouth down, and bit Ratchet. His teeth had sunk deep into the pelvic plating and into the main Energon lines.

Only two nano klicks after Optimus bit Ratchet did the pain hit, the agony was beyond anything Ratchet had ever felt before in his life. Ratchet tried to get away from Optimus, but the massive paw on his stomach kept him in place as his friend kept his grip tight. Soon the pain was too much, and Ratchet passed out. Once he was unconscious, Optimus let go of him, he licked the wound clean, and simply walked towards one of the others in the room.

He went in order from those near Ratchet and onwards, Red Alert, Ironhide, Rodimus, Prowl, Hot Rod, Brawn, Wheeljack, Megatron, and then Optimus ran towards the cargo bay to change the last two on the_ Orion_, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus was able to drag the two of them towards the hull of the ship, and then he changed them as well. Doing it in the same way as he changed Ratchet, none of them screamed out from pain, and for that Optimus was grateful for but he still sighed, as he lay down in the center of his new pack, hoping and praying to Primus that what he did was the right thing to do.

* * *

**TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA**

* * *

Hours later, after everyone was in a sound recharge, Optimus sound asleep in the middle of everyone's new forms, the changes having finished a short while ago. Ratchet was the first to awaken, getting up he realized how strange everything was, until he remembered what happened, everyone was in critical conditions, and the only way for them to make it, was for them to be changed, since both Ratchet and Red Alert were in critical condition as well, they wouldn't be able to help in a regular way because of their conditions.

Attempting to stand up, Ratchet registered that there was something on his front left leg. Looking down, he saw that his once servos were now red and white paws, on his front left leg, was a red clasp around his ankle joint, it had a red chain attached as well. Why that was there was beyond Ratchet's comprehension at the moment, but he ignored it, in favor of looking over his new body. He noticed he was almost completely red and white; the only difference was his chest fur was a very light shade of blue surprisingly, and there was a light pinkish red paw print mark on his back left leg.

That confused the new cyberwolf, but he had a feeling that it would be explained soon. Ratchet was about to wake up the sleeping Optimus, when he heard a groan coming from next to him. Turning his head, Ratchet noticed a white and black cyberwolf next to him getting up. By his guess he believes that it's Red Alert, from the looks of it, she had red fur on her two front paws, the tip of her tail, and all around her face. She also had grey fur on her face as well, around her eyes, a blue nose, and a blue stripe on her nose as well. She also has two grey stripes on her tail, white back paws, and black ankles, with red claws, and a red clasp around her front left paw like Ratchet.

"Ooh, what hit my head?" Red Alert asked no one in particular, as she rubbed her head with her paw, and then realized something wasn't right. Looking to her left, she saw a red and white cyberwolf staring at her. Red was scared out of her processor when she saw they cyberwolf, she heard about these creatures from Sentinel Prime and Elita-1 Prime. Both said these creatures care about nothing but killing and willing to eat any helpless Cybertronian they'd come across, even Decepticons fear cyberwolves.

The wolf was trying to come towards her; Red Alert panicked and started to scream, trying to get away from the white and red cyberwolf. Ratchet was about to try and calm her down, when the others began waking up because of her screaming.

The first to wake up was a grey cyberwolf, with orange, yellow and red fur. Red, yellow, and orange chest fur, orange back with red stripes, orange belly fur, yellow, red and orange stripped tail, and has a light orange paw print on his back left leg. He also has two red front paws and orange ankles, his back paws were orange with red ankles, and white claws. He strangely enough had black armor on his front left and right legs and a black armor mask on his face. Ratchet didn't bother to question why he had a mask on; instead he looked at the other cyberwolves that were waking up.

The next one to awaken was a large dusty red cyberwolf who had many scars littering his body, and a strange flaming circular thing floating above his back. Said wolf also had black fur underneath his tail, black stripes on his back, black ears, black patch of fur on chest, and most of the rest of his fur was red shade. This wolf also has scars all over his body, pinkish red paws, rust red ankles, tail tip, back splotch, and facial marks. He also has greyish red facial marks, same on his mouth, and a red paw mark on his back left leg.

After the red wolf awoke, next was definitely Prowl, he was completely black, with golden fur as well. Prowl has blue eyes, as does everyone else, golden dots underneath his eyes, grey mouth with a stripe running up to his golden fur, a golden diamond on his forehead, gold ears and a golden nose strangely enough. He also has grey chest and belly fur, a golden strip down his back, with three spaced stripes blending in nicely. Prowl has grey paws with white claws, golden ankles, a golden cape on his back, with a deep gold clasp, and he had a gold tipped black tail, and a grey paw print on his tail.

Next was a deep grey cyberwolf, who had three main colors, deep blue, darkish yellow, and a shade of crimson. He has light grey stripes on his back, a red, blue and yellow colored fur in various patches on his face, chest, and back. He has a yellow stripe on his tail, red front legs, with blue ankles on all legs, and yellow paws, with white claws, and strangely enough he was wearing a necklace with a white glowing tube on it.

After the primary colored wolf, another wolf awoke. He was shorter than the others who were a bit various in their heights, he was mostly dark green, with other shades of green, with some dark brown, and light grey. He has dark brown chest fur with light grey, and dark brown belly fur. He has light grey stripes on his back, with a large amount of green fur atop his back. His tail is curled up and resting on his back, it was one half dark brown, and one half greyish green. His face was dark green like the rest of his body, but there were three marks of green on either side of his face, he also has dark brown marks through his eyes and underneath them as well. There was also a green stripe going from the top of his skull to in between his second green facial stripes. The ears were green and brown, and lastly there was a strange strap thing on his body.

After the dark green wolf, the next to wake up was Wheeljack, no doubt in Ratchet's mind, since he could make out his old friend by the colors of his fur. This was primarily white, with some grey, with more of red and green upon his sturdy body. Wheeljack has green bushy eyebrows, blue ears that look like his old head fins, a grey mouth, red nose, and red and green marks on his face. His legs were grey, with red front ankles, and green back ankles, green front paws and red back paws, white claws, and Wheeljack even had a clasp around his front left ankle like Ratchet, only his was white instead of red. He has black belly fur, red, grey and green chest fur, red and green stripes on his back, a curled green and red striped tail with a white tip, a few scars, and lastly a grey paw print on his back left leg like most of the others.

After the scientist wolf, was a massive cyberwolf, and Ratchet just knew this wolf was somehow Megatron. Why Optimus changed him, the war medic may never know, but right now Ratchet growled at the now standing black and red cyberwolf. Megatron was mostly black, with grey and red fur as well. He has a dark grey face, with a red diamond on top of his mouth, red eyes, three scars across his left eye, grey ears with light grey tips and red inside fur, grey chest and belly fur, grey legs, red ankles, black paws, white long claws, grey and red stripped tail, grey and red stripes on his back, and also on his back was a pair of massive grey wings with red endings, and lastly Megatron had a red paw print on his back left leg like the rest of them did.

The other cyberwolves noticed Megatron glaring at them and they started to involuntarily growl at him, as he did back at them. This small shift in noise caused the last two cyberwolves to awake, one was a nice shade of forest green, and the other was bright yellow and black.

The green once was very big, not massive like Megatron, but much larger than the others; he has a grey and light grey neck, grey underbelly, grey paws, with light green ankles, green claws, light green ears, light green marks on his face, but black lines on his mouth, and dark green circles around his eyes that extended to his cheek, a light green circle between his eyes, and a grey nose. On his back, were three green stripes at his aft, two colors of green for his tail, a green swirl on his sides, and lastly was a light green paw print on his back left leg.

The last to wake, was the yellow and black cyberwolf, he was very simple compared to everyone else. His tail was yellow with black rings, his body all yellow, with black stripes on his back, black underbelly, black ears, with golden insides, black fur under his black nose, very dark gold ankles and paws, black patches on his front two legs, black stripes all over his face, a golden paw print on his left back leg, and strangely the wolf was the same size as the dark green one.

"What's going on?" The yellow one asked when he suddenly saw everyone, minus his green companion, growling at someone who was behind them. Turning around, the yellow and black cyberwolf saw the massive black and red one glaring and growling at all of them. The yellow wolf yelped, and attempted to back away from the winged cyberwolf, key word being attempted, the yellow and green cyberwolves both fell over their own back legs in their attempt to get away. They then tripped over the one cyberwolf that was still asleep somehow.

"Oof," both green and yellow wolves said as they collapsed atop one another.

"Huh," the last cyberwolf said, as he began to wake up, it was Optimus, he was a bit sleepy from earlier when he met that little organic who was indigenous to the planet he and the others were. It was an interesting conversation they had, and also a deal was made with the small dark brown organic. However for the moment that could wait for another time.

As Optimus started to get up, he noticed everyone was growling at Megatron, and he was growling right back at them. Sighing Optimus took a deep breath and let out a loud and vicious snarl, gaining the attention of everyone. "Now that I have your attention, might I ask all of you what is wrong?"

Six of the cyberwolves were confused, while the other five knew what their leader was talking about. "I awoke first Optimus, and shortly after myself was Red Alert, when she saw me coming closer she screamed, and thus woke everyone else up." Ratchet told Optimus.

Sighing Optimus looked the others who were still confused. "Looks like I have some explaining to do for all of you. I had to change all of you, because it was the only way for all of you to live." Optimus paused, and allowed Ratchet to explain to them why it was the only way. Everyone was in critical condition minus Optimus and thus it was the only way to save them. "Once I had changed all of you, I decided to look around to see of anything edible was on this planet."

Upon hearing that the six who didn't know Optimus flinched, since all of them, yes that includes Megatron, think that Cyberwolves_ ionly/i_ eat Cybertronians. Upon seeing the flinching Optimus rolled his eyes before giving them an explanation. "For those of you who don't know, cyberwolves don't eat Cybertronians, we eat Energon, or any kind of wild organics. We rarely, if ever eat another cybernetic being, and when we do it's always drones, not actual once living bots."

All six who don't know their new alpha nodded in understanding, while Optimus' team soon sat together, so they could listen to their leader more. He was about to speak some more, when he saw the sun rising, and decided to go outside for a little bit and see the suns first rays. Yet before he left, he turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Everyone just watched him leave for a minute, before watching Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack all following Optimus. After a short moment of silence, the others just sighed and followed, knowing that whatever Optimus was going to tell them would have to be taken outside. As all of them struggled for a few moments with trying to walk, the six remaining cyberwolves made it outside, witnessed the sunrise, and also saw a small dark skinned organic with a strange tuff of fur on his head.

"What's that boss bot?" Bumblebee asked when he saw the small creature.

Optimus smiled, leaned down and allowed the small organic to climb onto his head. "This Bumblebee is an organic called a human. I spoke with him earlier, and he has a proposition for us."

This made the others curious, as they listened to the human, called Isaac Sumdac, tell them about his proposition, and when he was done, their decision was made.

* * *

**TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA**

* * *

Fifty stellar cycles, he couldn't believe it's only been fifty stellar cycles since they came to their new home. Things have changed so much since then, Optimus and his family has been helping the humans, and in return they were given either Energon crystals that the humans found or any kind of drones of the Professor's that wouldn't work or just needed to be destroyed. It was a great meal that they'd eat when they'd get the drones; Bumblebee enjoyed eating the circuits the most, while some of the others preferred the metal exterior.

Chuckling silently, Optimus jumped down from his perch on the shady oak tree he claimed as his own. Every one of them had chosen a tree to sleep in when it wasn't snowing or a storm going on outside. Just so they could relax and enjoy the day. It was most o a feline thing yes, but when Prowl did it Optimus tried, as did the others and they found it wasn't too bad just relaxing in the tree. However they didn't do it often, only because it was strange for them to be in a tree to begin with.

Optimus walked into the cave and smiled at seeing his family all relaxing together. It was hard for all of them to adapt to their new lives, however they managed, and Optimus got everyone to get along, well after a good twenty-five stellar cycles they all got along pretty well, and better during the past twenty-five stellar cycles. Megatron was one of the first Optimus changed that attempted to adapt to his new life at first, and then he simply became accustomed to this new life.

Rodimus, the red and orange cyberwolf, he wasn't happy taking orders from him nor was Megatron, but after time they got used to it, and Optimus was happy that Rodimus adapted after twelve stellar cycles, as did the rest of the Elite Guard's team. Ironhide was the red cyberwolf, and he's a great sparring partner, along with a great listener. Brawn's a minibot like Bumblebee, only he's more of hands on fighter than the yellow minibot. Red Alert's a medic like Ratchet, and she was hard to get along with at first, if it wasn't for Ratchet, they'd hear even more whining from the white and black cyberwolf. Hot Shot, now he was a mech that Bumblebee liked, as did Bulkhead, the fire user is a fun loving mech, and a very great prankster. Optimus' team took only ten stellar cycles, and had explained about being a cyberwolf and why each of them, minus Bee and Optimus, was wearing some kind of strange item.

Each item represented something that the mech or femme, in Red's case, has done in their life or represents who they are. Ironhide's flaming circle represents his strong will and his abilities as a fighter. Red Alert, Ratchet, and Wheeljack's claps and chain meant their service in the Great War. Hot Shot and Bulkhead's glowing necklaces meant the purity of their sparks, not so much innocence but their hope for a better tomorrow. Brawn's grey strap thing represents his want to keep going and also his strength. Rodimus' armor signified his strengths as a leader, and how he will remain strong for his team, and now for his pack. Megatron's red chain collar showed his age, the strength he possesses, and the knowledge he's gathered over the years. The reason he has wings, is because since Megatron is a flying mech, thus he has wings. Prowl's cape and clasp represents his status as a cyber-ninja, Optimus had known a few on his long lost home world.

The reason as to why he and Bumblebee don't have any kind of item is that they simply don't have much experience in their lives yet, and thus don't have many specific qualities yet.

"Optimus, Optimus," the voice of a small child snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning to face the voice, Optimus smiled at seeing the small techno organic running towards him.

"Hello Sari, how're you today?" Optimus asked the once daughter of Professor Isaac Sumdac, the Professor died five years ago when Sari was three, he was killed in a Drive By shooting. It saddened all the cyberwolves at the death of their friend. And to make sure none would hurt the Professor's daughter, Megatron took her in as his own.

"I'm better than yesterday, and you promised to take me to the new exhibit at the zoo today." She told the Alpha cyberwolf. Who just smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Indeed I did, well you'd better get on Sari, because we're not going to stop until we're there." Optimus told her while getting down onto his stomach. Allowing the small girl to get onto his back and clung tightly as Optimus ran down into the tunnels and towards the zoo.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all liked the chapter, and now I've got other chapters to work on, and then college will be more important than fanfic, sorry people :( well till a new chapter, bye :)  
**


End file.
